ZTV 33 is PBL
Updated April 19, 2013 - 12:00am ZTV 33, the country’s UHF interactive TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., is bringing the games via the Philippine Basketball League (PBL), a commercial semi-professional basketball league in the Philippines is back with a big bang for a new slam dunk, in hoop lingo on May 5. After 2 years, PBL returns now with a new rules and new faces and talents as much fanfare, hype and hope. ZTV 33 unveiled its prime-time hours for Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday to reposition the PBL returns. The league is composed of several commercial teams with several collegiate and provincial stars. The entry of ZTV 33 as the league's television partner and broadcaster means that it has put in to handle the telecast of the league will be abolished. It can be recalled that the PBL returns and this time on ZTV 33 after they last aired on RPN-9 (then known as CS/9) in 2009. ZOE TV chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva, ZTV station manager Jonathan Jabson and the newly-appointed ZTV Sports head Hermie Esguerra as a sportsman have agreed to a partnership with the PBL for the airing of the popular games, in line with ZTV 33’s commitment to high-quality music, entertainment, children's programming, news and public affairs and addition into programming for sports that described PBL as "a prime-time league" in a recent press conference and backed it up by assigning prime-time hours on the network. He recalled the PBL "the sports staple of ZTV 33." ZTV’s industry - acknowledge wide reach assures of PBL increasing viewership around the country. The word is ZTV 33’s programming mix, 40% will be devoted to entertainment, 25% of news and public affairs, 15% of children's programming and 20% of sports through the holder of the television franchise of PBL. This is the first-ever foray of ZTV 33 into sporting events since the MMTLBA was aired from 2009 to 2013. In the transition of the 2013-14 PBL Challenge Cup in the same meeting, ZTV 33 proposed the format of its telecast of PBL games four times a week through telecast live. Under the proposal, the PBL will only have one game on Wednesdays and Fridays to be shown at 6:30 p.m. while two games will be held each on Saturday starting at 3 p.m. and Sunday at 4 p.m. The PBL inked a deal to play during Wednesday and Friday at the Makati Coliseum, the most popular venue among fans. There will be some weekends games played at the PhilSports Arena. No less than PBL chairman Ding Camua said the league hooked up with ZTV 33 because "we owe it to the fans to give our best." PBL commissioner Nolan Bernardino attended by managers, coaches and players. Camua said they have abandoned an earlier plan of following the schedule of Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), games which are being televised on AKTV on IBC-13 every Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday; along with the PBA Developmental League (PBA D-League) televised on PTV-4 with only one game every Tuesday and Tuesday and a weekly doubleheader on Saturday, and the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) also televised on RPN-9 every Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. A source said ZTV’s thrust is to go beyond the technical aspects of the coverage and capture the drama of the game by portraying the players as human gladiators in a conflict situation. There will be 10 to 12 cameras with three slo-mo angles zooming in on the action so viewers can expect visual. said the source. "ZTV 33 will bring in the emotions of the coaches, the players and the sports fans." The talk is ZTV 33 investing a writers and researchers to dig up interesting facts about players and coaches to share with viewers. The treatment will be personal, exciting and enriching. It’s exactly the PBL needs and the fans want; the players will be projected as athletic heroes who are at the same time, real people. Jabson, who masterminded the network’s bid to clinch the telecast rights of the PBL, is known in media circles as a marketing whiz, a programming genius and a creative storyteller. PBL tickets range from P150 to P350 while venue rentals vary from P20,000 to P35,000 or a percentage of the gate, whichever is higher. After two bridesmaid finishes, walking down the aisle must be a great feeling for Jabson. He worked hard for his shot and brought back the bacon. Now that he’s on board the PBL bandwagon, you can expect Jabson to give it all he’s got to make sure making home to ZTV 33 will be an experience like no other. 'PBL' - The league composed of several commercial teams with several collegiate and provincial stars in the fold. Conferences *PBL Challenge Cup *PBL All-Filipino Cup *PBL Unity Cup Teams *'Current': *Boysen Painters (2016-present) *Casino Rubbing Alcohol *Cebuana Lhuillier Gems (2015-present) *Chowking Fastfood Kings *Cobra Energy Drink Iron Men (2014-present) *Fern-C Ferntastics *Hapee Fresh Fighters (2015-present) *Nikon Home Partners *Pharex B-Complex *RC Cola Men *Sunkist Juice Drink *Toyota-Balintawak *'Former': *AddMix Transformers (2013-2016) *Far Eastern Insurance (2013-2015) *LBC-Batangas Blades (2013-2015) *Red Bull Energy Drink (2013-2014)